vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder: Busy Bob and Silly Spud VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Cuddly Critters *The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Opening Titles * "Bob the Builder" Episode and Mini Credits * Scoop Has Some Fun ** Written by: Chris Trengove * Wendy's Bright Plan ** Written by: Ben Randall *Travis and Scoop's Big Race **Written by: Chris Trengove *Spud in the Clouds **Written by: Ross Hastings *Travis and Scoop's Big Race **Written by: Ross Hastings *Sporty Spud **Written by: Chris Trengove *Sneezing Scoop **Written by: Ruth Estevez *Spud Goes Apple Picking **Written by: Ian Carney Ending Credits * Originated by: Keith Chapman * Music & Lyrics by: Paul K. Joyce * Opening Title Song Featuring the vocals of: Neil Morrissey * Voices by: Lachele Carl, Maria Darling, William Dufris, Sonya Leite, Lorelei King, Alan Marriot * Supervising Animator: Paul Couvela * Animators: Andy Burns, Gilly Moore, Dale Hemenway, Jacky Howson, George Laban, Jud Walton, Felix Pieriera-Crabtree, John Oates, Sarah Owen, Inge Van Wijngaarden, Charlie Hopkins, Daniel Alderson * Puppets & Machines: Mackinnon & Saunders Ltd * Sets: The As and When Men * Costumes: Geraldine Corrigan, Karen Betty * Props & Set Dressing: Jon Fletcher, Lucy Beckett, Steve Cox, Chris Sievey, David Howarth, Richard Dawson * Design: Curtis Jobling * Art Direction: Barbara Biddulph, Samantha Hanks * Storyboard Artists: Ellen Meske, Les Eaves, Joe Matthews, Dan Whitworth * Lighting Camera: Angela Poschet BVK * Camera: Iain Karim, Shirlaine Forrest, Joe Dembinski, Daniel Beckett, St John Starkey * Editor: Zyggy Markiwicz, Bruce Marshall, Adam Taykir * Additional Editor: Shreety Raval * Dubbing Mixer: John Wood * On Line: 422 * Production Manager for HIT Entertainment: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator for HOT Animation: Bella Reekie * Production Assistants: Donna Holdsworth, Macushla Carney, Kathryn Gunn, Melissa Rogers * Script Editors: Richard Hansom, Madeleine Warburg * Script Re-version: Jurgen Wolff * Directors: Sarah Ball, Nick Herbert, Liz Whitaker, Brian Little * Producer: Jackie Cockle * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment: Kate Fawkes * Executive Producer for the BBC: Theresa Plummer-Andrews * HOT Animation * A HOT Animation Production for HIT Entertainment Plc * ©HIT Entertainment PLC and Keith Chapman 2001 Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:HOT Animation Category:2002 Category:Bob the Builder